


Incubus

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Relationship(s), Tokra Flats, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Incubus

### Incubus

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 05/31/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Episode, Relationship, UST, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Meridian, Abyss  
Permission to archive: TheBoy,  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

He comes to me at night. I see him in my room. He touches me with his spirit. 

Is he a phantom of my imagination? Or real as he can get. We talk. I tell him what`s going on. He smiles at me and assures me that he is all right. 

Ever since that time of torture and pain, I feel...better. Like I'm not alone anymore. 

It's probably my imagination, but it helps me to think of him like this, here with me. 

I can't tell anyone, they'll think I'm mad. But I don't think I am. Do you, Daniel?   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
